Uka Uka
Aku Aku es un personaje de la serie Crash Bandicoot que es el antagonista y enemigo de Crash pero principalmente de su hermano Aku Aku . Es el hermano de la mascara Aku Aku y su principal enemigo causante de todos los problemas ocasionados por el tiempo. Familia El único pariente conocido de Uka Uka es su hermano gemelo mayor Aku Aku. En Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Aku Aku menciona a su madre diciendo: "¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte? ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Recuerdas el cumpleaños de mamá? ¡Le enviaste los calcetines! Honestamente, ¿quién envía los calcetines a una máscara mágica sin pies?" . Esto contradice lo que se dijo sobre el pasado de Aku Aku y Uka Uka, ya que ambos eran médicos brujos humanos, no podían tener una madre que fuera una máscara tiki. La línea podría interpretarse como una broma e ignorar por completo la existencia de esta "madre de la máscara" o tal vez podría decirse que la madre también era una médico bruja y, al igual que sus hijos, convirtió su espíritu en una máscara para vivir más tiempo. . Personalidad Uka Uka es un villano diabólico y psicopático con un ego inflado, creyendo que es superior al punto de que a menudo se refiere a sí mismo como "El Gran Uka Uka" en juegos anteriores, aunque el Doctor Neo Cortex y el Doctor Nefarious Tropy también se han referido a él de manera similar. A pesar de esto, es capaz de una rara generosidad, especialmente cuando perdona la vida de Cortex después de que Cortex lo libere inadvertidamente de su prisión del templo por las ruinas de la estación espacial del doctor. En contraste, parece respetar a Nefarious Tropy por su mayor competencia relativa. Uka Uka en gran medida menosprecia a su hermano mayor Aku Aku, a quien considera débil. En Crash of the Titans está implícito que ha caído en una "espiral de vergüenza" debido a sus constantes pérdidas y que una depresión anterior lo llevó a involucrarse en una bulimia. También se afirma que él es extremadamente tímido acerca de su falta de cuerpo. Si bien el propósito que Uka Uka percibe de sí mismo es conquistar o destruir el mundo, está dispuesto a salvarlo temporalmente de otras amenazas mientras considera que el acto es "su trabajo". En la mayoría de sus apariciones, él busca lograr esto obteniendo poder de los cristales o gemas. Después de que Crash inevitablemente frustra sus planes, Uka Uka culpa a Cortex por su fracaso e intenta atacarlo mágicamente, un ejemplo de su tendencia a culpar a otros por sus errores propios. Apariencia A pesar de ser el hermano de Aku Aku, Uka Uka difiere mucho de él en términos de apariencia física. Uka Uka es generalmente más grande que su hermano gemelo, y su "piel" es un color negro en contraste con el marrón de Aku Aku. Mientras que Aku Aku posee una perilla verde, Uka Uka luce una gran barba roja, que se vuelve de color amarillo pardusco en los juegos posteriores. Esta barba está ausente en Crash of the Titans, en la que Uka Uka carece de la mandíbula inferior necesaria para poseer una. Su nariz es pequeña y rectangular, a diferencia de la larga y puntiaguda nariz de Aku Aku. Por último, mientras Aku Aku tiene de cuatro a siete plumas adheridas a su cabeza, Uka Uka luce tres huesos; uno está atado a su frente, y dos se ven colgando de cuerdas de ambos lados de sí mismo (aunque no se balancean con sus movimientos hasta que se estrella). Otra característica notable es la franja amarilla que se encuentra en la frente. En Crash of the Titans, se muestra que Uka Uka ha sufrido un drástico rediseño, que se asemeja a un gran cráneo rojo con dientes puntiagudos, cejas grandes, pupilas blancas y una mandíbula inferior ausente. Los huesos de su persona también se han duplicado de tres a seis, con tres huesos colgando de grandes apéndices en forma de pluma en cada uno de sus lados. Conserva su forma original en la Historia antes de la serie Varios siglos antes de los sucesos del juego, Uka Uka fue encerrado por Aku Aku en una prisión bajo tierra por su maldad, pero antes del primer juego, Uka Uka reclutó al Dr. Neo Cortex para sembrar el mal en los humanos. Historia principales 'Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped' thumb|left|142px|Artwork de Uka Uka en Warped.Uka Uka es liberado de su prisión bajo tierra por la caída de la estación espacial de Cortex y regresa a Cortex para utilizarlo como su marioneta para recuperar los cristales esparcidos por el mundo para vengarse de Aku Aku con la ayuda de N. Tropy, pero al vencerlo a el y a Cortex con todas las gemas y cristales se los traga la máquina del tiempo junto con N. Tropy y los lleva a un tunel del tiempo convirtiendo a Cortex y Tropy en bebés mientras jalan a Uka Uka. 'Crash Bandicoot: La Venganza de Cortex' Es el responsable de despertar a las mascaras elementales y causar estragos en todo el mundo. Ayuda a Crunch y Cortex a exterminar a Crash y a su hermano y enemigo Aku Aku. 'Crash TwinSanity' thumb|198px|Artwork de Uka Uka para Crash TwinSanity.Hermano o enemigo se ve forzado a trabajar mano a mano con Aku Aku y con Crash. Es el tercer jefe de este juego que aparece congelado en Iceberg Lab que llegó ahí después de su última aventura con Cortex, igualmente congelado. 'Crash of the Titans' Aparece en el juego con su nuevo aspecto junto a Cortex; después de secuestrar a Coco le enseñó a cortex sobre las mutaciones Mojo para convertir los animales en mutantes. Después de que Crash derrotase a cortex con el ascoctópodo, cuando Cortex volvió a la base, Uka Uka decidió reemplazar a Cortex por Nina, mas tarde cuando Crash derrota a N.Gin, Uka Uka siente una extraña perturbacion en el mojo como la ultima vez que estuvo en presencia de Aku Aku pero decidió olvidarse del asunto y enfretarse a crash .En el nivel 17 del juego, al encontrar a Crash utiliza consigo el rayo evolutivo generando un cuerpo gigantesco hecho de árboles con gran fuerza, ojos laser y habilidad de sacar púas del suelo; Cuando crash lo derrota, Uka Uka aún se siente victorioso ya que sabe que Crash no tiene probabilidades de detener al Exterminador. 'Crash: Mind over Mutant' Uka Uka aparece por primera vez en guerra al coco maniaco, en la pelicula cuando derrotas a Coco poseida por el NV.Cortex traiciona a Uka Uka, utilizando un Puerco-Espin para amordazarlo con sus brazos; Mas tarde cuando Crash entra al monte Grimly vemos a Uka Uka en una maquina ordeñadora para succionarle el mojo malo y alimentandolo unicamente con trozos de tarta, vigilado por Grimlies, Batalladores Y el ascoctopodo. Cuando Crash lo libera decide pedirles ayuda a el y Aku Aku para poder vengarse de Cortex, dándole los huesos voodoo que tienen los heroes mutantes, en recompensa les da un portal (el cual es la única manera de salir del monte grimly) dándole energia al exterminador para poder viajar a la cabeza espacial. Mas tarde, después de luchar contra cortex, Uka uka estará en el monte grimly donde lo liberaste para desbloquear el modo de supervivencia. Spin-offs [[Crash Team Racing|'Crash Team Racing (CTR)']] En Crash Team Racing funciona como ayuda, arma y compañero de los personajes malos del juego también está en contra de N. Oxide ya que este lucha contra su dominio. [[Crash Bash|'Crash Bash']] thumb|left|210px|El Equipo de Uka Uka ("El Equipo Malvado" por así decirlo)Está al principio del juego discutiendo con su hermano Aku Aku para saber cual lado gana, el bien sobre el mal o el mal sobre el bien, al ellos ver que no hay resultados Uka Uka decide pelear con Aku Aku, pero por una maldición que le pusieron los dioses ellos no pueden pelear, Aku Aku propusó que deberían hacer que Crash y sus amigos (y enemigos) lucharan entre sí para saber qué lado es el mejor. El Equipo de Uka Uka es el más numeroso, pero Aku Aku se lleva a dos integrantes de su grupo para así quedar parejos. Depende de cual final tocara en el juego, él reaccionara de maneras diferentes. [[Crash Nitro Kart|'Crash Nitro Kart (CNK)']] En Crash Nitro Kart tiene las mismas funciones que en CTR. Curiosidades *Al igual que Aku Aku tampoco participa en Crash Tag Team Racing *Aku Aku es su hermano pero aun asi lo odia *Fue incluido en la serie posiblemente por los fracasos de Cortex *En guerra al coco maniaco,Uka Uka dice que Cortex le robo los huesos voodoo de la mascara,pero cuando lo vemos antes de irnos,aun los tiene. *Uka Uka al revés es Aku Aku *La forma de la máscara de Uka Uka coincide sorprendentemente con la cara de Cortex. *En CTR,CNK y CTRNF el es un item ayudando a los villanos y da do condejos de los juegos. *Uka Uka es el primer personaje que no sea Aku Aku en desempeñar un papel de "asistencia" en la serie de continuidad principal. Esto se muestra en Twinsanity cada vez que es convocado por Cortex o Nina. También es una opción de asistencia en CTR,CNK y CTRNF. *Uka Uka es uno de los 8 personajes máscara los otros son Aku Aku, Wa-Wa, Rok-Ko, Lo-Lo, Py-Ro, Apo Apo y la Mascara de Velo. *Uka Uka, cuando es convocado por el jugador en Twinsanity, pronuncia el mismo canto que Aku Aku hace cuando es convocado, aunque en CTR canta algo diferente. *En Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled el dará consejos e instrucciones del juego a los personajes malos y también a los que son protegidos con la Mascara de Velo en el modo aventura. *El nombre de Uka Uka proviene dos veces de la palabra hawaiana "uka", que significa "tierra adentro". También pasa a ser la versión invertida del nombre de Aku Aku. *Ironicamente, el nombre de su hermano significa "malvado" en japonés. *Hay una falla en Twinsanity donde si el jugador corre a través del muro hacia el área del jefe de Uka con Cortex sin romper el muro, estaría en el área de batalla sin tener que luchar. *En el manual de Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, se lo conoce como el "gran jefe" aunque no es un jefe en Warped, aunque esto podría significar que es el "jefe" de Cortex, debido al poder superior de Uka Uka. *En Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Cortex ahora siente un gran odio por Uka Uka, ya que lo derrocó y retomó el control de sus planes malvados. Además, en el Ratcicle Kingdom y Evil Public School, se le puede escuchar diciendo: "¡Atención, estudiantes! ¡Algunos de ustedes han estado adorando a Uka Uka! Si escucho a alguno de ustedes decir su nombre, LE HABRÁ PODIDO MANTENER LA MUERTE ...¡¡CUATRO VECES!!" *También es posible que Cortex nunca se haya preocupado realmente por Uka Uka o que intentara servirle desde el principio, ya que en ambas ocasiones fue sellado, (en Crash Bandicoot: Warped and Crash Twinsanity) fue abandonado por Cortex y liberado por completo por accidente . *En Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Cortex roba los huesos de Uka Uka y los entrega a los Titan Heroes. Sin embargo, fuera de las escenas de corte, se muestra que Uka Uka todavía tiene sus huesos cuando está conectado a la máquina de ordeño. *En Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, el segundo discurso de Uka Uka está numerado como el tercero dentro de los archivos del juego. *Uka Uka fue expresado por Clancy Brown, quien es bien conocido por expresar a Don Cangrejo de la serie Bob Esponja en el idioma original. *En Crash Bandicoot: N-Sane Trilogy, Uka Uka aparece en los menús de Game Over de los tres juegos, a pesar de que solo aparece físicamente en Crash Bandicoot: Warped. *Aunque, en los dos primeros juegos, su rostro está oscurecido por la oscuridad, mientras que en Crash Bandicoot: Warped, es completamente visible. de:Uka Uka en:Uka Uka fr:Uka Uka it:Uka Uka ja:ウカウカ pl:Uka Uka pt:Uka Uka pt-br:Uka-Uka ru:Ука Ука Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Categoría:Personajes de Crash Team Racing Categoría:Personajes de Crash Bash Categoría:Personajes de Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Categoría:Personajes de Crash Nitro Kart Categoría:Personajes de Crash Twinsanity Categoría:Personajes de Crash of the Titans Categoría:Personajes de Crash: Mind Over Mutant Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Malos Categoría:Malignos